newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Igai Hyōji
Igai Hyōji (豹地医我意 Hyouji Igai, lit: Leopard Land Healing Self-Obstinacy) is one of the most skilled Martial Artists in the current world. He has learned from many powerful and famed Martial Artists to increase his skills, and has currently shown himself to be powerful enough to contend with the man known as Mutaito and is his long-lasting rival. Overview Appearance Like the martial artists of his era, Igai is a man in his prime, standing at a complete 170cm and weighing a full 66kg, proves his strengthened condition regardless of the lanky build that he is deceptively adorned with. His muscular definition curves his abdomen and arms, a devotion to training that is hidden under the mischief his mouth plays at. It is as if his entire appearance was that of a phantom, adorned in completely white garments, with his face being the only revelation of his fair ghastly skin. A silver head of hair draped around his head, concealing the slanted sky blue eyes which open in only dire situations. His garments are simple yet unusually exquisite in their appearance. A complete white, it instills, both a sense of perfection yet the utter emanation of death from his being. A long white robe, draping down to his knees lay above the white kosode and hakama he adorns underneath, it's bell sleeves dangling far outside his arms, concealing all of the pain and anguish his body has gone through. His robe is open at the front, exposing a very long "V" neck which reveals much of his other attire, only being zipped at the bottom of his abdomen. Finally, his footwear is simple, and to some extent, impractical, consisting of simple sandals, his powerful kicks seem to be rendered no less effective even with them on. His strides are subtle, and sometimes, unviewable, from one destination to another, a mask covers the footsteps that lead toward his eventual goal. His slanted eyes hide the emotion lay on his eyes, coupled with the grin that even the blind are aware of, he radiates nothing but mystery from his being. Personality Under Renovation! Igai could be considered a rude individual who noticeably possesses a sharp tongue at almost all times while retaining an abnormally calm demeanor. However, Igai will shoot out mocking insults in something many call, "rapid-fire mode." His continuous barrage of comments tend to annoy those around him, and he rarely ever keeps his mouth silent, although he is capable of doing so, he never wishes to. Ryūko, normally calm and reserved, has shown great analytic ability, observing both his opponents and surroundings before taking any action at all. He is also skilled in the art of manipulation, forming a facade of his personality to adjust to the current situation, rarely ever forming bonds with any individual, due to his lack of emotions. Igai rarely ever wishes to fight in a battle, and never tries to kill an opponent with a head-on assault in his first movement. Igai's sharp tongue however, is usually the spark of most, if not, all the battles he encounters, as such, Igai is rather bloodthirsty in some aspects, as he seemingly takes great pleasure inside battle. At the least, from a visual perspective. Although nobody can truly deduce what is going on in Igai's mind as his viewpoints, mannerisms, and even his very posture, is constantly in a facade. Layered upon thousands of different alias' and reputations, Igai himself is an enigma of an individual, and someone that can't be understood without extreme patience, something not many, if any are able to keep for long. In a battle with multiple opponents, Ryūko is noted to be very brutal, and can be considered to be somewhat destructive as well. Although he normally fights with calm, cold precision, his strikes are extremely torturous. Instead of quickly ending a battle, he will savour it, continuously slice and dice his opponent until they have bathed in their own blood completely. He is seemingly uncaring of his own situation in a battle, regardless of himself winning or losing. Although, when on an assignment, he will not dare lose, using any unorthodox means to win and overcome any challenge. Relationships Mutaito: Background Equipment Power Level Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki-Concealment': One of Igai's trademark abilities is the ability to completely conceal any Ki that he emits. This is done almost reflexively by Igai, and gives him an extreme tactical advantage against almost any opponent. This ability is done by primarily, lowering the "emissions" of Ki that surround him, then, completely negating it to absolute zero. Although the drawback to this would predominantly be being unable to fly, Igai doesn't have that necessity, as such, he keeps this as an almost default state. He remarks it helps greatly against his rival. Trivia Category:Ash9876 Category:Earthlings